


Prettiest Person in the World

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: A short little story, Alec and Magnus plan to spend the weekend together.





	Prettiest Person in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr (see link below), I loved it so much I wanted to put it into a story. At the moment this is a short One off but I might add another chapter.
> 
> http://softbimagnus.tumblr.com/post/158683434560

Alec arrived home hours earlier than he had planned. He had worked his way through dozens of reports and decided to call it a day.

Both he and Magnus has been working extremely long hours the last few weeks and Alec was looking forward to spending the weekend with his boyfriend.

They had both cleared their schedules and planned to make every moment count. Alec would have been content with spending the entire weekend with Magnus in the apartment, cuddling, watching tv and making lover but he knew that Magnus wanted to go out for dinner, drinks and dancing like a regular couple.

Just the thought of having to go to a club filled Alec with dread. It wasn’t that he didn’t like dancing but well he just didn’t know how and was too embarrassed to admit it. Dancing wasn’t high on the Shadowhunter priority list. He had always been able to get out of having to dance in the past but he was sure that there was no way Magnus would let him sit it out when he wanted to dance with him.

After a quick shower and changing into sweats Alec decided to relax and read for a little while. Magnus had given him a reading list. Books that he thought Alec needed to read. Most of the books on the list Alec was able to find in Magnus’ library. Shadowhunters were charged with protecting the mundanes of the world but to be honest Alec really didn’t know much about the mundanes and their world and Magnus was determined to teach him and show him what he was missing.

Alec picked up the book he had just started from his bedside table and decide to get comfy on the couch. He placed his phone on vibrate, not wanting to be interrupted and he’d left strict instructions to only call him if it were an extreme emergency.

When Alec heard the front door open and the sound of jingling he knew that it was Magnus. Looking at his phone he smiled. Magnus was home early too. He had told Alec he’d be back at 7 pm but it was only 4.30 pm.

Alec continued to read his book, he was really enjoying it and he was glad he’d chose this one to be the first he’d tried from the list.

Magnus knew Alec was home because his boots were placed neatly in the hall and his gear hung on the hook above them. Magnus has installed the hook to get Alec’s gear off the floor. But he also loved coming home and seeing the gear hanging there because it meant his Shadowhunter, his angel was home.

Magnus shrugged off his coat and went in search of Alexander. Magnus found him sitting quietly on the couch reading. Magnus’ smile widened when he noticed that Alec was reading one of the books he’d recommended.

Magnus loved the ‘In Death’ series by JD Robb. Eve Dallas kicked ass for a mundane and her hubby Rourke was just delicious!

Magnus walked toward the couch his eyes never leaving Alexander.

“So how is the prettiest person in the world doing?” Magnus asked.

Alec didn’t even look up from his book. “I don’t know. How are you?”

Magnus was lost of words. Alec always had a way of surprising and amazing him with how sweet and romantic he could be without even trying.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said his voice cracking with emotion.

This time Alec looked up at him. Magnus really was the most beautiful being on the planet. And seeing him smiling down at Alec made his heart flutter and skip a beat.

All the plans Magnus had made for their evening conveniently slipped his mind. The only place he wanted to be tonight was in Alec’s arms. Magnus still had a hard time believing this incredible man was his. Ignoring his beauty, Alec had the most caring heart, was loyal to a fault and loved with such fire that it could warm you during the coldest night.

“You’re staring,” Alec said his eyes not leaving Magnus.

Magnus blinked, “Huh, and I’m back.”

Alec laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that started deep in his belly. Magnus dropped into his lap.

“You’re early,” Magnus said in a whisper.

“So are you,” Alec pointed out.

“You’ve been reading?” Alec knew what he was actually asking.

“You were right.” He smiled. “I think Eve Dallas must have angel blood, no mundane can be this cool.”

“So you love it?”

“Only one thing I love more at this moment,” Alec said matter of factly.

“Oh really?” Magnus said, “And what would that be?” He knew perfectly well what Alec was going to say but he wanted to hear it anyway.

Alec closed his book, making sure to place his bookmark carefully and placed the book on the floor at his feet.

Magnus shifted in his lap to straddle him and face him.

“You see there is this particular warlock who’s stolen my heart and continues to take my breath away everytime he walks into the room. He makes my heart race and my mouth go dry and all I can think about is . . . ”

Magnus didn’t wait for him to finish, he crushed himself against Alec and took his lips in a bruising kiss, pushing him back against the couch.


End file.
